


leave this dress a mess on the floor

by Thinkingoutlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Face-Sitting, Feminine Louis, Feminization, Harry calls Louis hole a cunt, Louis in Panties, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, overuse of baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkingoutlarry/pseuds/Thinkingoutlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to surprise Harry by wearing something special for him. At the end Louis is the most surpised by Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave this dress a mess on the floor

Panties, nighties and lingerie scattered all around the floor of the bedroom. 

They ranged from black to bright spring colors. That matched beautifully against his skin.

 

Louis didn't usually do this often to his prized collections. He just couldn't find the right pair for Harry. Even though, Harry loves and appreciates anything Louis would put on. Louis just wanted this to be special and he couldn't find anything.

 

Looking through the walk in closet he moved to another section of his clothes. Going quickly through the items, he spotted a  [ pink ](http://www.bhldn.com/shop-sale-lingerie/diaphanous-cropped-cami-short-set/productoptionids/a7468505-d6db-4ac6-b442-05c2dce5b309) satin crop top with a pair of short satin shorts that matched with a tiny bow in the front. They had such a soft vibe to them. They would go perfectly with Louis.

The price tag was hanging off the new clothe item, Louis hadn't used it yet. 

Happily he grabbed it and closed the closet door. This was going to be a great day.

  
  


...

  
  


Harry came walking in through the doors, with brown bags in his hands from grocery shopping.

 

He looked around the room seeing no Louis, and walked to the kitchen to put the food in the refrigerator.

 

After putting the last big of vegetables, he noticed the house was quiet.

 

Too quiet. 

 

Which was quite unusual. Louis usually had a loud presence which is not present right now.

 

Walking up the stairs, heels clicking with each step, throughout the house.

 

The dripping of the shower could be heard. Louis probably-most likely- used it recently. Opening the door to the bathroom, he noticed it was a bit too clean. Opening the slide in door to the shower, he pulled the handle down, stopping the dripping. He looked around one last time and started walking out.

 

He made his way to the bedroom, where he and Louis slept. 

Reaching towards the knob of the door he twisted it and opened it slowly. Once, he saw the site on the bed he was shocked. Louis was on his hand and knees showing off the curve of his bum through the pink satin shorts. The back of Louis back was exposed, showing off the dimples at the bottom of his spine. He was beautiful. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of him. 

 

“Are you just going to stand and stare, Daddy?“ 

 

Harry calmed himself and walked towards the front of the bed.

 

“If I want, baby.”

 

“I rather you not, I went through a lot of trouble finding this for you.” A pout appeared on Louis lips.

 

“Lou you didn't have to, I love how you look in all clothes. You are beautiful, baby.”

 

“Thanks Daddy, but I love how you look naked and pounding into my tight ass.”

 

“You would love that baby, wouldn't you? Me pushing and pinning you down, while I fuck you slow, then I'll eat you out and finger you slowly, then fuck you until you can't come again.”

 

Louis let out a moan as he rubbed himself against the sheets, his shorts staining in the front with precum. “Yes, I'll love that. Please, Daddy take care of me.”

 

Harry smiled and rubbed his hands together. “All you had to do was ask, baby.”

 

Harry walked over to the side table, grabbing the half full tube of lube. 

Sliding off his boots and jeans quickly, he dropped them down on the floor.

He then walked back back to the front of the bed, eager to please Louis.

 

Rubbing his large hands on the bum, he played with the plump cheeks.  He loved Louis, and his bum wasn't any exception. The things he could do to it and will do to it. Louis whine interrupted his thoughts as he pulls down the shorts. 

Spreading the cheeks, he blows at Louis’ hole, watching it twitch and plucker. 

 

“Daddy, please don't tease.” 

 

Well, if he doesn't want me to tease then, I guess I'll do this instead. Licking a stripe against his hole, he licked around the cheeks, wetting it with his spit. Diving his head more into his bum, with the pressure of Louis forcing it back, and suffocating him with the strong fumes of Louis bum. He continued eating him out like this was his last meal. The strangled gasps, and rocking of the bed were music to Harry's ears. 

 

“Daaaaddy, I'm not going to last. I'm going to come.”

 

“Come, baby. This is just the start.”

 

With a last lick to his hole, Louis shook with pleasure and came on to the white sheets. Huffs were coming from the small body as Harry stripped off the rest of his clothing. 

Harry climbed up on to the bed, getting on to his knees between Louis legs. Grabbing his legs, he pulled him closer.

 

“This is just the start.” 

Harry then lined himself up with Louis hole, and thrusted. 

 

“Ahh, Daddy!”

 

“You feel so good baby, with that hot tight ass of yours.”

 

“Want you to be in me forever with that big weenie* you have.“

 

“Should I find that sexy or not, is the question.”

 

“Sorry, but if you find that sexy I don't what to do with you Daddy.”

 

“Don't kinkshame me in the middle of sex. Even though I deserve it.”

 

“We'll talk about kinks later. Just fuck me please.”

 

“You are so pushy, but fine one more question though.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Have you considered me stuffing your ass with kale and me eating you out?”

 

“Harold, what the fuck.”

 

“Just asking.” he then pulled out and thrusted quick inside.

 

Keeping a steady fast pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. The moans were like heaven in the room, as Harry let out the loudest moan and came quickly and deep in Louis bum.

Harry stilled for a moment letting himself fill him up to the brim. 

Pulling out slowly, he stuck his finger in the come, reaching down to Louis mouth to give a taste. 

 

“Open up babe.”

 

“Eugh..” Louis opened and stuck out his tongue.

Tasting the warm sticky liquid on his tongue it was sweet, from all the fruit Harry ate. Constantly telling him to eat fruit and healthy foods from Harry would be a monthly reminder.

Sucking the come off of Harrys finger and swirling it in his mouth. He felt himself coming again on to the sheets. 

 

“Again, baby. This is just from sucking my fingers. Up for another round, babe. This time riding me.”

 

“Yes, Daddy. I can do it.”

 

Picking up Louis, he laid down on the bed and sat him on top of him. 

 

“Love the way you look from up here, Daddy.”

 

“I'm enjoying the view too, babe.”

 

Louis smiled happily and lifted his hips to align himself with the cock in his hand.

Once aligned he pushed down on the tip slowly. Louis wanted to feel himself getting full from his Daddy's long and thick cock. 

Slipping it halfway in, he sat down on it fully, making Daddy grip Louis hips and moan. 

 

“Daddy, Daddy, it feels so good. Don't wanna move.”

 

“I know babe, but you gotta for Daddy.”

 

“Okay, Daddy.”

 

Louis moved himself up and slammed himself down onto the hard cock, his dick flapping against Harry's stomach every time he moved.

Louis let out moans as he gripped Harry's shoulders and pulled himself up and down on the cock.

 

“Want me to help you?”

 

“Uh, uh, Daddy please. Help me.”

 

“Good boy, I'll make you feel good. I'll make that cunt of yours wet.”

 

“Yes, Daaaaddy, make my cunt wet with your come.”

 

Harry had never done this kink before with him, but now he'll reconsider it.

Harry gripped Louis hips tighter and thrusted and slammed into Louis’ prostate repeatedly. Moans filled the room, as the Louis bum slapped against the the skin and slick cock.

 

“I'm going to fill that cunt of yours up, baby.”

 

“Ahh, ahhhh, yes, yes. Fill me up, and make me yours.”

 

Harry let out a long moan, as he came with a final thrust into Louis hole.

Louis came with the feeling of being filled, and strings of white come lathered Harry's stomach. 

Louis fell on to Harry's body, not bothering to pull out.

 

Harry raked his fingers through Louis hair and kissed his forehead. 

 

“Babe, can you turn around for me?”

 

“Why? I'm tired.”

 

“I'll take you shopping tomorrow.”

 

“Ok, deal.”

 

Louis pulled out slowly, come dripping out of his hole. Turning around carefully, he stuck his ass near Harry's face. 

 

“Now, sit on my face.”

 

“I don't want to hurt you, Daddy.”

 

“I can handle it baby. Just sit on my face.”

 

Louis shrugged and sat his bum on Harry's face. 

 

Harry gasped at the feeling and let his hands grip the size of the bum. Letting his tongue lick up the come that was dripping out of the sides. He manoeuvred his tongue into Louis hole. Curving it and making it skinny, as he tried to not let one drop of come go to waste.

Harry sucked on the puffy hole, that was over pleasured. 

Louis was grinding on to Harry's face, he already had come multiple times, cause Harry, but now he was going to come again if he didn't stop.

 

“Daddy, I'm too sensitive. I'm going to come.”

 

Harry kept on with the licks and sucking, like it was his last meal.

He was moving at a faster pace, as he opened the cheeks wider and nibbled.

 

He was going to be the death of me.

Louis suddenly came with a great force, his cock spurting little squirts of come. 

Harry then removed his face from the bum, spit glistening on his mouth and nose.

 

“Baby, you did so good.”

 

“Thanks Daddy, now can you pick me up so we can shower.”

 

“Yes, baby.”

  
  


“I love you.”

  
  


“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> *I just wanted another word for dick, and this mess came out of it. They said to turn into a crack fic, but I think it went pretty good.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this story since I really have nothing to do.


End file.
